Ulterior Motives
by Lady Snowmoon
Summary: James has always wanted Lily. Now, Lily's decided she wants James - for a slightly different reason. To get another guy. But what are his motives for wanting her?
1. Playing Around

**Title:** Ulterior Motives

**Author:** Lady Snowmoon

**Rating: **will be M, currently erm...T?. M-rated chapters will be clearly noted (B: I hope!) Still getting used to this rating system!

**Summary:** James has always wanted Lily. Now, Lily's decided she wants James - for a slightly different reason. To get another guy. But what are his motives for wanting her?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to J.K.Rowling and all the other companies involved. No copyright infringement is intended. This story has been written for entertainment only, and no money has changed hands. The storyline and original characters belong to the authors. No part of the story or any original characters are to be used without permission of the authors, nor is this story to be archived without permission of the authors.

**A/N: This chapter has been edited. Now it makes a little more sense, I hope. Please review oxox**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'I hope she Charmed it properly,' Alice muttered, chewing her hair nervously and staring up into the sky. The chants of 'Go Gryffindor!' constituted most of the background noise, and so no one could hear the three girls whispering and muttering to each other, all focused on one player in particular. Alice checked her watch again, and wondered for the tenth time where Lily was.

'Of _course_ she Charmed it properly,' Bec replied confidently, surveying the sea of students swathed in their house colours covering the stands. 'Come on, Lily!' she looked at her watch.

'Don't grin,' Rachel warned her. 'It makes me nervous.' Bec responded with a huge grin, and Rachel rolled her eyes, a well-practiced manoeuvre.

'Surprisingly, none of this is helping me feel any better,' Alice interrupted, chewing even more furiously on her hair. Rachel grabbed her wrist, pulling it and stopping Alice chewing further.

'_Don't_ do that. Relax.'

'Rach, get your wand ready,' Bec instructed.

'Yeah, okay…' Rachel suddenly laughed, and Alice looked at her inquisitively.

'What?'

'It wouldn't surprise me if Lily didn't attach it,' Rachel commented, grinning. ''Cause you know what'll happen if it's not there?'

'What?' Alice asked, suddenly looking nervous again. Bec smirked, understanding Rachel's meaning.

'We all get a gawk at the bits of James Potter that only Lily wants to see.' She squinted into the sky.

'Exc-use me?' came a voice from behind them, and all three turned to see Lily grinning. 'What makes you think _I'd_ want to see James' bits anymore than you guys would?'

'Where have you _been_?' Alice exclaimed.

'I got stuck in that damned team-room! I Charmed his broom...it's lucky we didn't charm that Shooting Arrow we saw in the Broom shed, guys, it was the _wrong_ one...but couldn't get out before the team came in again. And of course someone insisted on staying in there so I couldn't show myself. Peter bloody Pettigrew. For God's sake. He left a couple of minutes ago, I practically _ran_ here to meet you!' Lily talked quickly, running a hand through her lustrous red hair as she spoke. 'We ready to go yet?'

'Not yet, he hasn't been in the right position,' Alice replied.

For the next few moments, all the quartet did was stare at the figures flying above them. Lily could see James swooping around, his hair streaming back, looking very athletic and full of himself. Rachel kept her wand ready, secretly pointing it out from under her robes. Waiting for _just_ the right moment.

'Hey, look, Lily!' Rachel was pointing to the Slytherin stands, where a tall boy was talking animatedly to a girl sitting next to him. 'It's Adrian Leroy. Looking good today…or should I say _every_ day…'

Lily giggled. 'Oh, is he over there? Hand me the binoculars!' But Rachel was holding them higher so Lily couldn't reach.

'Nuh ah, why should you get to perve all the time?'

'You can perve on Remus!'

Rachel blushed. 'Hey – ' she began, as Lily laughed.

'Rach, now!' Bec cried suddenly, as James Potter swooped into the necessary area. Rachel muttered the incantation, and waved her wand. Alice, Bec and Lily grinned delightedly as the spell hit right on target, revealing a roll of parchment at the end of James' broomstick.

'Yes!' Alice cheered, watching as the parchment trailed like a ribbon behind James Potter, largely displaying the words, '**You know you wanna ride _my_ broomstick!**' with an arrow pointing back at James, followed by a caricature****of James which grinned sleazily and winked every few seconds.

Laughter practically exploded from the stands. The four girls watched as James desperately turned and tried to read the writing. But when he was flying fast enough for the parchment to remain open, he couldn't turn around enough. And when he hovered and was able to turn around, the parchment fell and he couldn't see the words.

'Lily, you're a genius!' Bec enthused, laughing, and Rachel put on a hurt look. 'Alright, you're a genius, too. That was good aim!' Rachel still insisted on looking pouty, but Lily could see how entertained she was.

The Quidditch match had actually been put on hold to allow James to land, and to get the parchment off his broom. Clearly, teachers would be looking for a culprit soon, and none of them wanted their moment spoiled by a month's worth of detentions. They watched with interest as James stared at the parchment, and their laughter was only encouraged by his shout of anger, and his violent ripping of the parchment in half.

'We spent ages on that!' Rachel cried in horror. 'I wanted to keep it for the common room!'

…

'Do we deserve high-fives or what?' Lily practically shouted as they walked to the common room after the match, (which Gryffindor had ended up winning 200 - 50, much to the frustration of the Hufflepuff team). She was grinning broadly, and gave Rachel, Alice and Bec, the three girls she considered her greatest friends in the world, two high-fives each.

There was Alice, who was Lily's best friend. She was of medium height, with long black hair that she tended to chew on as she worked, or when she was worried. As a result, bits of it often seemed to have a rather frayed appearance. Despite this, she was an attractive girl, even if she was sometimes a little lacking in common sense.

The two girls other girls were her other best friends, Rachel and Rebecca, or Bec, as most people tended to call her. Rachel was tall, almost as tall as the infamous James himself, which was saying something. She had long, curly brown hair, hazel eyes, a slight overbite, and a tendency to yell things instead of saying them.

Bec was almost her exact opposite; being somewhat shorter, with medium-length blonde hair and perfectly straight teeth, the result of years' worth of dental work as a child. Both of them had a wicked sense of humour, something that often came in handy when thinking up ways to insult, or play pranks on, James' group of friends.

Alice, Rachel and Bec were Lily's best friends in the world. And, she thought, they made up a gang that were a match for the 'Marauders' any day, something that made her smile smugly as she considered the success of their latest prank. The Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, thought they were the best gang of troublemakers and adventurers in the school, but Lily knew _her_ group gave them a fair run for their money.

'Hey, look'. Rachel's snigger interrupted Lily's thoughts. She looked up in time to see a rather disgruntled looking James Potter heading down the hallway towards them. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes, and carrying his expensive new broomstick. Lily smirked.

'Well, _hello_,' she called out to him. 'Where do I sign up to...uh..._ride your broomstick_?' James looked annoyed, but was trying to dampen it.

'Well...someone thought they'd play a trick on one of us. Must have chosen the wrong broom...' He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even further than the wind already had.

'Did you ever think, Potter...has it ever entered your mind...that they chose the _right _broom?' Lily asked with disdain. 'The picture was of you, remember! And anyway, I'd have thought _you_ of all people could appreciate a good joke when you see it.'

'Oh, yeah, sure,' he replied sarcastically. 'It's a great joke...would have been much better if they'd chosen the right broom instead of mine.' He shook his head. 'I mean...who would want to prank me?'

'Gee, I don't know,' Rachel muttered. ''Cause it's not like you prank anybody else.'

James apparently didn't hear her, his focus still on Lily.

'Any idea who it was?' Lily asked him innocently, and he shook his head, running a hand through his messy, black hair.

'Not a clue.' He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow, looking a little concerned. 'Anyway...did you find it _that_ funny? 'Cause...I wouldn't want this to affect...you know..._us_.'

_We have an us!_ Lily thought incredulously. _Presumptuous much?_

'Us?' she repeated aloud. 'Oh…no, I'm sure _we're_ not much affected by this…' James regarded her a few moments.

'Why do I get the feeling you've just completely missed the point?'

'Possibly because you didn't have one to begin with?' Lily returned. James frowned, and pantomimed being stabbed in the chest.

'Now, that was painful. And possibly undeserved.'

'Possibly?' Bec repeated, raising an eyebrow, at the same time Lily **said**,

'Undeserved?' James sighed melodramatically and turned to Rachel.

'I'm not doing very well here, am I?'

'On a scale of one to five and six eighths? One being terrible, five and six eighths being great? You just scored in the negatives,' she replied cheerfully. 'But don't worry, James! There's always next week!' Rachel laughed loudly at her own joke.

James' attention, however, was diverted. Lily thought he was looking at her, until she realised his eyes were actually focused over her shoulder, a scowl on his face.

'What?' she asked, about to turn when a very familiar voice spoke.

'Isn't this cosy?'

_Adrian!_

He appeared next to Lily, a smirk on his handsome face. Lily could feel her heart start beating just that little faster from his presence.

'Beat it, Leroy,' James threatened, his voice low. All humour had vanished from his voice. In fact, Lily noted, his entire countenance had changed. Adrian laughed.

'Right, Potter. I'm going to take orders from you.' He turned towards Lily, and gave her a grin. 'Besides, I don't think my being here is entirely unwelcome.' Lily smiled back at him, in what she hoped was an alluring way.

'I can assure you…'

'I can assure _you_,' Adrian interrupted smoothly, eyes lingering on Lily's for a few more moments before he turned to James. 'That you don't have to worry about my presence in your…_territory_…any longer.'

'Lily,' Bec murmured. 'We really have to get going now.' Lily glanced over, and Bec discreetly pointed to her watch.

_No…no, Bec, we really don't._

Although, another glance at Adrian and James sizing each other up swayed Lily's opinion in the other direction.

'Right,' she said slowly.

'No, Lily, wouldn't want to leave Potter on his own,' Adrian said with a sneer in James' direction. 'I have a meeting now, anyway.'

'Didn't know a Dark Wizards meeting was on now,' James said scornfully

'Now, Potter. Why would you ever need to know that?' Adrian asked.

'Get lost, Leroy.' James turned back to Lily ' I – '

'I'm sorry, is this a weak attempt to mock the fact that my robes cost as much as your house did?' Adrian broke in.

'You wish. You know who…' James trailed off. Adrian raised an eyebrow.

'Continue, Potter. What's that about your…parents?' James looked defiant. Lily wondered what on earth was going on.

'Nothing,' he finally replied. Adrian smiled.

'Really?'

'Lily,' Bec said, more insistently. 'I really think we have to go.'

'As do I, can't be late for potions. Evans, Others', said Adrian, by way of goodbye. He bowed slightly to them all, except James, who he graced with a sneer, and then walked purposefully away down the corridor.

Lily watched his progress.

_Wow. He's…wow. He is so…_so_…good looking._

She was brought back down to earth by Alice.

'Others?'

'You can't expect him to know everyone!' Lily exclaimed airily. She noticed James was staring at her with…an undistinguishable expression. 'What?'

'Nothing.' Lily shrugged.

'Whatever. Let's get to the Great Hall, guys, time for a game of cards before dinner.' She wiggled her fingers at James in manner of a wave. 'Bye now.'

Lily could distinguish the look James gave her then: he was extremely irritated.

'Yeah, bye,' he said, before whipping around and storming off in the other direction.

'Poor guy,' commented Bec as they watched him. 'Being teased by Leroy, I almost feel sorry for him.'

'Almost; how generous!' Rachel laughed, and Bec pushed her.

'You _know_ what I mean!'

'It's his own fault for being an irritating sleaze,' Lily responded scathingly. 'He's been asking me out every Friday for God knows _how_ long, and I'm sick of it! Plus he and his Marauder friends think they're just _so _wonderful. The best at pranks, the best looking, the smartest, the...the...whatever! Adrian's not that bad, anyway', she added as an afterthought.

Bec sighed. 'Yes, we all know you like him,' she said. 'If you ask my opinion, though, James is a far better choice. At least he's not a Slytherin. Plus, he's like…devoted to you. _And _he's funny'.

'But then I'd have to go out with him,' Lily complained. 'And…and…' But she had obviously thought of something, because she began to grin. 'Actually...that's given me an idea.' She stopped walking, and held her hands up as the idea started to click into place.

'What kind of an idea?' Alice asked her, sounding a little wary. Lily laughed, and gave her a wink.

'The best kind.'

Bec and Rachel groaned in unison.

…

Lily and Rachel were stretched out in front of the lake, occasionally throwing bits of bread in there for the Giant Squid. It was Friday afternoon, a week after the Quidditch prank. The sun was shining, but the days were quickly getting distinctly colder. The air was crisp and refreshing on Lily's face, but she couldn't help but grumble to Rachel about how damp her bottom was getting.

'Where are the others?' Rachel asked, after laughing a little at Lily. She'd stopped, however, when she noticed the wet patch on her own backside.

'Alice got detention for knocking over her cauldron, and Bec got detention for getting mad that Alice got detention for knocking over her cauldron.' Lily raised an eyebrow and regarded Rachel. 'So it's surprising _you're_ here, because I saw you having trouble keeping yours on balance, too.' Lily grinned.

'Yes, but I'm not as obvious as either of those two. Bec was practically shouting, and I didn't exactly knock over my entire cauldron.'

'If Remus hadn't caught it, you would have.' Lily laughed to herself as she saw her friend go slightly pink at the mention of Remus' name.

'Oh, that is not true.'

'Oh, yes it is,' Lily returned, grinning at her friend's obvious discomfort. Rachel refused to reply, and pointedly looked away from Lily. Lily grinned.

'Rach, I had this idea in the hallway just before…you gotta tell me what you think, 'kay?' Rachel nodded.

'Mmmm…'

'You know how I really like Adrian, right?' 

'Yeah, who doesn't?' Rachel replied. 'He seems to have a bit of a thing for you, though. And knows your name.'

'Well, yeah, I know he's pretty darn selective with his girls and all…but I really want him…and I was thinking, I wonder if I'd have a better chance if he had a reason to ask me out, you know?'

Rachel sat up. 'I think I catch your drift…' she said, looking intrigued.

'Like for example I could…I don't know…date James for a while? And maybe it'd prompt Adrian to ask me out, if he sees me with another guy he hates?'

'Yeah…' Rachel looked thoughtful. 'Wouldn't you be worried, however, that he'd only be dating you so you wouldn't be with James?'

Lily shrugged. 'I could play it by ear when the time comes. Anyway, don't you think it's worth a shot? I mean…the Yule ball is coming up soon, and I can't think of a better accessory to have on my arm than Adrian Leroy!'

'James Potter would be just as hot an accessory!' Rachel giggled. 'Right?'

'For God's sake, Rachel!' Lily looked straight at her friend, who was wearing a maddening superior look. 'I do not have any interest in James. He is a boastful, arrogant, irritating prat. He is not someone I could _ever_ like, _or_ love, and don't you ever forget that. This is for Adrian's sake.'

'Okay, okay! I get it. I was just teasing.' Rachel smiled, and Lily's slight irritation faded away.

'So...what do you think?'

'I think it definitely has its merits.'

'And its downfalls?' Lily asked, and Rachel smirked in reply.

'Mostly merits. It's definitely a good idea, I have to give you credit for that. Guys like Adrian want the girls they can't have.'

'This is ridiculous: I'm making myself unavailable to get the guy I want,' Lily commented, putting her head to one side and grinning. 'There's something wrong there.'

'Your idea.'

'Your approval,' Lily shot back. Rachel shrugged.

'Don't argue with what works.'

…

After dinner, Lily was walking back to the common room by herself, the remaining three lagging behind in the Great Hall so she would be alone when James approached her, as he always did on Friday evenings.

She'd told them all of her plan to go out with James to see if it would make Adrian jealous, and maybe even ask her out. _God knows he's taken his time if he likes me_, she thought.

'Don't go overboard at first!' Alice had warned. 'He won't trust it...go easy on it. You can build up to more dramatic later.'

_But who cares?_ Lily thought to herself. _It's not like we're going to last long as a couple_…

'Hey, Evans!'

_Right on time_.

'Hey, Potter,' she said as she turned around. James was walking...well, _swaggering_...up the hallway towards her. 'Let me guess...you're going to ask me out again, aren't you?' He grinned.

'Well...maybe...all depends on your answer.'

'What if I were to say yes?' Lily ventured, and watched his expression change subtly, and he looked a little hopeful.

'Then...I would definitely ask you out.'

'And what if I were to say no?'

'Then I would definitely ask you out.' Lily smiled a slow smile.

'So...no matter what I say you're going to ask me out, then.'

'That's right.' She made a show of crossing her arms across her chest and tapped her foot.

'Well. Go on then.' James looked a little surprised.

'By this stage you're normally telling me to go away.'

'And has it ever worked?' Lily reminded him. She continued to tap her foot. 'Hurry up.' He laughed.

'You've never been so keen for me to ask you out before.' Lily felt a flash of irritation.

'Trust me, it's going to fade fairly quickly if you don't get it over and done with.' _Oops_, Lily thought, inwardly grimacing. _That was a bit harsh_. But James didn't pay any attention to her acrimonioustone, instead continuing to smile, even if a little uncertainly.

'Alright, I'd better be quick then.' Lily nodded. 'Lily, would you go out with me?' Lily's smile returned: a slightly suggestive smile that she saw made his breath hitch.

'I'll think about it.' His eyes widened, and he looked at her in complete shock. Lily knew from that point she had definitely won.

'You...you _will?_' he finally gasped. Lily nodded, making a show of lowering her eyes and slowly scanning the length of his body, finally returning her eyes back to his face.

'Yes...yes, I certainly will.' He gaped at her, for once at a complete loss of what to say. Lily was _intensely_ amused, and wished she could take a picture of this memorable moment. James Potter, lost for words in front of a female.

Shaking his head, he finally seemed to get control of himself again, but unable to take his eyes off Lily.

'Good...great...that's...that's great! Good, I'll...uh...I'll see you around.' Lily nodded and gave him a little wave, turning to go. As she walked away, Lily made sure she moved a little more lithely than usual, taking advantage of her slim body.

From the sound she heard behind her, she knew James had seen.

Lily smirked as she walked down the hallway, a definite bounce in her step.

_He is _so_ easy to play_.


	2. Messing About

When Lily came into the common room that evening, she found all her friends arguing over homework, as usual.

She looked over at the fireplace, and saw James and his friends sitting in front of it, gesturing and waving their wands around. She watched, irritated, as Sirius and James charmed little bits of paper to take on the form of cockroaches and other bugs, and fly around in the hair of a group of third year girls. She became even more irritated when they began to scream and put on a general show for the benefit of James and his crew. _Feed their egos, why don't you?_ She thought.

'Lily!' said Rachel, throwing her parchment away in disgust. 'Where have you been? Anything happen between you and James?'

'Not much, tell you later.' Lily waved her hand towards the other side of the room. _Shh, Rach! He'll hear you!_

'Potter and his cronies are by the fireplace again.'

'I wish they'd turn it up,' Alice said, shivering slightly. 'I hate it when they cool the fireplace too much.'

'It is pretty neat, though; cold fire,' Lily admitted. Then laughed at herself. 'This is pathetic. I've been in the magical world for how long now? And still the mundane things thrill me.'

'I wonder why they always sit there?' Rachel wondered aloud.

'It's _their spot_. Like this table is _our spot_,' Lily replied. She put her head to one side. 'You know, if you squint and put your head on an angle like _this_, James actually seems remotely good-looking.' Bec sniggered.

'Sure, Lily. You have to _squint_ to realise that.' Lily threw a bit of parchment at her.

'Shut up, you.'

'You're not exactly free from the Marauder's charms, are you?' Alice teased, and Bec made a face.

'At least I don't go crazy over Sirius like Rachel swoons over _Remus_.' Bec grinned, and howled quietly, earning herself a kick under the table. 'Hey, ouch!'

'That's true,' Alice commented, grinning. 'Seems like I'm the only one here who has sense. No good Marauders left for _me_ to like!'

'Two people can like the one Marauder,' Rachel told her.

'Only not if they're Remus, right?' Lily teased. There were a few moments of silence.

'Remus is a pretty sweet guy,' Bec said, breaking the silence. 'So why he hangs out with James and Sirius, I'll never know. Same with Peter.'

'Peter?' Alice made a face.

'No, seriously. He's a nice guy, just...not the most social.'

'Understatement. I once said hello to him, and I thought he'd faint,' Rachel told them in a low voice.

'You're about twice his height! He probably thought you were going to hit him!' Alice giggled.

Turning back to the Marauders, Lily saw them bent over a piece of parchment. Sirius was gesturing wildly while James watched, clearly amused, before suddenly grabbing the parchment and writing something there quickly.

_Planning something_, Lily thought. _Another prank?_ She laughed to herself, and was smiling when she turned back to her friends, who were still sidetracked from their homework. _Little does James Potter know that the best prank of all is currently being played on him_.

-------

'Gah, I say!'

_Shout a little louder, why don't you?_ Lily grinned inwardly, as Rachel started panicking over her unfinished Potions homework, which Alice had just reminded her about. Apparently, and unfortunately, someone else was already thinking the same thing.

'Careful, Rachel, people might actually hear what you're saying,' James Potter drawled from behind Lily. The four girls were seated in a row in the Transfiguration classroom, with the Marauders seated right behind them.

'Careful, James, you keep talking and one day someone might actually _care _what you're saying,' Rachel shot back at him, inclining her head slightly over her shoulder.

'Always the wit, aren't you?'

'Always the...' Rachel started, but Professor McGonagall entered the room and addressed the class before she could finish, much to Lily's relief. She leaned over to Alice's desk and whispered conspiratorially,

'Want to make a bet?' Alice raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued.

'Sure, what on?'

'I bet I can get James into detention by the end of this class,' Lily whispered confidently, grinning as she saw Alice's eyes widen in surprise.

'Come on,' Lily wheedled, determined to get her friend to give in. 'Five galleons says I can.'

'Ten.'

'Done.' Lily and Alice shook hands, and Lily sat up properly, watching as Professor McGonagall wrote notes on the board.

Lily stopped focusing; instead using the next five minutes to work out she'd get James into detention.

Fifteen minutes later she'd still had no ideas.

_Definitely should have thought of that before I made the bet, _she thought ruefully. _But I'm in it now._

She could hear the Marauders muttering behind her, and she bit her lip as she thought. She looked to her right, amused as she saw Rachel scribbling away and finishing the last of her Potions homework from the night before. On _her_ right, Bec was pretending to pay attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying, staring at a blank spot on the wall.

A piece of parchment flew past her head and hit the back of the chair of the person in front of her. She knew without looking that Sirius had thrown it; that boy was seriously lacking in directional skills.

Lily was struck by sudden inspiration, and ripped a fairly large square of parchment. Carefully folding it, trying to remain as quiet as possible, she threw it slyly at James, seated right behind her, just before Professor McGonagall was going to turn around.

Unfortunately, he refused to take the bait, and the parchment was only returned to Lily when Professor McGonagall was again facing the board, rebounding off her shoulder and onto the floor next to her. She leant to pick it up, ignoring the questioning look she got from Alice.

_Damnit!_

She checked her watch. _Only thirty minutes to get James into detention._

'Miss Evans?' Lily jumped as her name was called by Professor McGonagall, quickly looking up to see the professor staring at her expectantly. 'Clearly you were not listening. Miss Briar, do you know the answer?'

With Professor McGonagall's attention effectively diverted, Lily suddenly saw a golden opportunity as inspiration struck her out of nowhere.

She wrote a note on a corner of parchment, a carefully worded note, and while her friend was struggling to get Professor McGonagall to repeat her question, sent the note to James, a sly smile on her face. She waited a few seconds, and then heard a sharp intake of breath.

'You WHAT!' Lily had to exercise all her self control not to burst out laughing.

'Mr Potter! What on earth is the matter?' James seemed to be having trouble breathing, a look of total shock on his face.

'N-nothing...nothing at all,' he finally managed to pant, struggling to get a hold of himself. 'It's just that...Transfiguration is...' He glared at Lily, fury and...something else in his eyes. 'How _could_ you!'

'Mr Potter!'

'Excuse me?' Lily cried, feigning shock. 'How could I do what?'

'Now, now, Miss Evans. Mr Potter, what is wrong with you? Ten points from Gryffindor, and I want to see you after class.'

'It's her fault!' James protested, pointing to Lily. He'd regained control of his breathing; his temper, however, was a completely other matter. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Lily.

'Miss Evans?' Lily and Innocence were one and the same.

'I don't know, Professor McGonagall. I can't think of anything I've done to promote such a response.'

'Yeah, right!' James snorted. 'Professor, if you'll just...'

'I think we've heard enough from you this lesson, Mr Potter. I have no hesitation in saying I am more inclined to believe Miss Evans, due to both your histories. That will be detention, Potter. See me after class and we'll make the arrangements.' Once Professor McGonagall's back was turned, Lily wasted no time in smiling triumphantly at James, raising her eyebrows suggestively and winking.

'You bi...' he started to growl at her, before she turned away, wiping the grin off her face lest Professor McGonagall see it. Alice's eyes were wide.

'I can't believe it!' she whispered. 'What did you _do_?'

'Never you mind!' Lily grinned wickedly. 'I'll tell you when you give me my ten galleons.'

Lily's eyes sparkled, as they always did when she was thrilled about something. She meandered along the hallway. _Where to? The lake?_ Lily wondered. Somewhere peaceful…

Although Lily loved her friends, she often felt the need to be alone. If it was a nice day, she often spent some of it writing in her journal in the grounds. _And it _is_ a nice day_, Lily thought happily, looking out the window to the sparkling lake, lit up by the sunlight.

She nodded to Nearly Headless Nick and a couple of the other ghosts, and trailed her hand along the cool stone wall of the corridor. _So smooth…so many generations of hands trailing…she_ thought vaguely. It was Monday, after classes, and she was still delighting over her success in Transfiguration. Her best friends had practically _begged_ to know what was on the note, but Lily had felt like being coy, and had decided to withhold that information.

Lily half-hoped she'd see Potter on her way, but she'd almostreached the grounds with no sign of him. _Shame, really_, she thought to herself, _I _really_ want to know what he has to do for detention!_

She felt a little twinge of regret when she thought that she'd landed him detention merely for sport.

_Which is stupid, considering I have no regrets about that fact that I'm using him to get another guy._

Lily was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost bumped into a certain tall someone on her way down the corridor.

'Well, if it isn't the Detention Determiner.' Lily tossed her hair back over her shoulder as she looked up at the (regretfully handsome) face of James Potter.

'I take it you liked my note?' She saw his expression tighten, and she inwardly delighted at the effect she was so easily having on him.

'What gives you that idea?' he asked in a slightly strangled voice. Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest room, away from prying eyes.

_He's not pulling away...interesting._

However, as soon as they left the corridor, James yanked his arm away from hers.

_Thought too soon, apparently._

'What were you playing at?' he demanded harshly. 'That was a deliberate set up!'

'Oh?' Lily placed her arms behind her back and laced her fingers together, her eyes widening in innocence. 'Was it now?'

'Yes, it was.' He took a few steps towards her, and she backed to the wall, moving her arms to her sides.

_You can't intimidate me, Potter_, Lily thought, feeling a flash of anger.

'Not my fault you can't control your raging hormones,' she returned with spirit, holding out a hand to his chest to stop his advance. 'Calm yourself, Potter. Take a few deep breaths and think of cold places.' She allowed herself to laugh as she saw his sudden look of embarrassment, and he turned away from her. 'Oh, am I touching a nerve?' His voice, when he next spoke, was hoarse.

'Don't play with me, Lily.'

'I'm _not_ playing,' she replied, with less spirit. She felt a little panicked; so early into the game, this wasn't the expected response. He finally turned back to her, and took a step back away from her. Lily lowered her hand slowly, allowing one finger to brush lightly down his chest as she did so. He visibly gulped.

'That's playing.'

'What did I do?' Lily asked. 'Honestly, Potter, I think you're seeing...or feeling...things that just aren't there.' She crossed her arms overher chest, and stared at him, shaking her head as though it were a shame. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and Lily was definitely enjoying the power.

'I cannot believe you are still trying to be innocent, especially considering that for someone with so much innocence, you certainly seem to know a lot about...well...' He looked embarrassed.

_James Potter, embarrassed? Oh, I'm so good I can't believe myself!_

'About what, James? Come on, we're both nearly adults.'

'About...well, _relationships_.' As though he suddenly remembered the consequences of that note, his face hardened into a glare again. 'And do you know what I have to do?'

'No, please enlighten me.'

'Clean out the Quidditch Shed. No magic involved.' Lily snorted. She couldn't have come up with anything more perfect.

'Are you sure you can cope with that, Potter? All those...broomsticks around. You might just...well...' She licked her lips, and raised her eyebrows in a quick movement. Shock, anger and a certain amount of what Lily assumed to be desire appeared on his face in succession, and he took a step towards her.

Lily darted teasingly away. 'I'll see you later', she said.

'Have fun in detention!'

At eight that night, all homework had either been finished or abandoned, and the four girls were practically alone in the common room. Rachel was stretched out across a one-person sofa, her legs dangling over the side, a book in her lap. Lily was lounging across a longer sofa, lying on her side as she wrote notes to herself about her encounters and progress with James Potter, and possibly plans of what she'd do in the future. Alice was sitting on the floor, her back against the sofa Lily was lying on, staring into the cool fire.

'Right, story time,' Bec announced suddenly. 'Lily, I've been hearing you had an encounter with a particular Marauder this afternoon.'

Lily's eyes sparkled with fun, the blue light from the fire adding to their brightness.

'Come on, tell us stuff,' Bec pried.

Lily was about to answer when Sirius, and Remus entered the room. Bec groaned. 'Well, no chance now', she said.

The four boys approached the girls. 'What's the hap, my friends?' Sirius asked.

Rachel glared at him. 'What do you want?' she asked. 'You better not be here to annoy us with your singing again, I'm up to a good part in this book.'

'Which book?' Sirius peered at the title. 'Oh, yes, read that one. Got to the part where he dies yet?' Rachel didn't move for a few seconds, and Lily wondered what she was going to do, holding her breath. Alice, she could tell, was similarly frozen.

Rachel slowly turned to face Sirius, an unbelievably cold expression on her face.

'You wouldn't.'

'So you _haven't_ reached that part yet?' Sirius asked innocently. She pretended to look sorry while Rachel continued to stare coldly. 'Oh, Rach, honestly.'

'You just ruined it. Nice work.'

'Oh, dear. At least you would have found out _eventually_, and not been kept _in the dark_,' Sirius shot back pointedly, all innocence fading from his expression. Lily jumped in.

'What do you want, Sirius?' she asked. Both of the boys looked a little taken aback.

'Nothing, just wanting to hang out a bit.'

'Yeah, right.' Bec looked skeptical. Sirius pretended to be hurt.

'Why is that so hard to believe?' Bec barked out a laugh.

'You want a _list?_'

'Well, the thing is...you may have noticed, Rebecca, Alice, Rachel, that your friend, and our friend, have decided they'd try and make a match of it,' Sirius replied smoothly, sitting down on the arm-rest of Bec's chair. She made a face, and Lily giggled, at the same time feeling a little nervous.

_Why on earth are they _really_ here?_ she wondered to herself. Remus was still standing, looking a little edgy.

'Yes, we did notice, so what?' Rachel replied coolly. Sirius raised his hands.

'Now, now, no need to get defensive.'

'Why are you really here, Sirius?' Alice asked tiredly. Sirius waved airily.

'I've already told you! I also just happened to be wondering where Lily's newfound interest in James had come from. And if you had any custard tarts. Definitely got cravings.'

'Maybe I decided I liked him,' Lily replied calmly, all the while various scenarios of Sirius finding out the real reason running through her mind.

'And no, we don't have any custard tarts,' Bec added, rolling her eyes. 'And surely you wouldn't expect us to share them with you if we did?'

'Well...uh, yeah!'

'Too bad. Now buzz off.'

'Alright, alright.' Sirius stood up, and looked at Lily. 'You've decided you like James? Well...stranger things have happened, I suppose.'

'You think?' Remus asked, and Sirius appeared to ponder this for a while.

'No, you're right, they probably haven't.' He grinned. 'But luck to you all the same, Evans, you'll need it.' He pretended to tip a hat. 'Lovely chatting with you, folks!' They turned to leave, but before they moved away, Sirius turned back. 'One last note, Lily: what goes around, comes around. Which technically means that if you give someone a custard tart, you'll get a custard tart in return...**but that just _never_ happens!**' _What goes around, comes around!_ Lily thought, feeling a stab of panic. _Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?_

'I bet you've tried it a lot, haven't you?' Bec asked him suddenly, and he grinned, turning his attention away from a very relieved Lily.

'Of course.'

'And you've lost a lot of custard tarts, haven't you?'

'Regretfully...yes.'

'Learnt anything?'

'Erm...**never run with scissors?**'Sirius guessed, and Remus made a snorting sound, dragging Sirius away.

The four sixth years sat in silence for a few moments.

'That was...'

'Unexpected,' Bec said, and Rachel nodded.

'I was going for weird, but that works well, too.'

_What goes around, comes around_, Lily thought to herself as her friends continued to mull over the surprise visit. She looked towards the fire where the Marauders sat.

_What does he know?_

'So...this note that got James all flustered,' Rachel said, Sirius already forgotten, leaning towards Lily. 'What was that all about?' Lily grinned, and tried to forget Sirius' veiled threats.  
'Oh! Yes, that. Well. Erm...' Lily looked at her hands.

'Lily,' Bec prompted. 'Out with it.' Lily sighed and looked up.

'It may have involved...Transfiguration tricks...' Rachel looked delighted as though Lily couldn't have given a better answer, and Alice looked slightly ill. 'Basically a note asking him if he'd be in the Astronomy Tower on Friday so I could...we could...'

'Transfigure...things?' Alice finished, still looking a little queasy. Lily nodded.

'_Oh, James, I'll give you the time of your life!_' Bec imitated in a husky version of Lily's voice. '_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower...I'll be wearing a red flower in my hair and...nothing else..._'

'_Prove to me riding broomsticks can be fun, James!_' Rachel continued in her own imitation, and Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest as her friends laughed. They all knew how much Lily detested flying.

'_What if_ you actually begin to like him, Lily?' Bec was saying.

'I can't believe he went for that note so badly,' Alice said. 'Damn, Lily, he must really want you.'

'Yeah...' Lily let that sentence drift away, as her own thoughts went along similar lines.

'You have to be all over him, so Adrian actually notices,' Alice was saying in the background. But Lily wasn't listening.

_Yes_, she thought to herself as she stared out the window. _What if?_

'James ignored me all yesterday,' Lily commented to her Alice the next day. Alice looked at her.

'I did notice,' she confessed. 'Lils, he hasn't...has he lost interest?'

'I don't know', Lily replied truthfully. 'When I talked to him outside the library yesterday, he seemed a little suspicious of my motives.'

'Friday will be the real test,' Alice remarked wisely. Lily nodded, biting her lip.

'Yes, but he usually approaches me at least once every day, to say something randomly idiotic that he considers macho and impressive.'

'Maybe he's worried you'll have the same affect on him that you did on Monday,' Alice giggled. 'That was impressive.'

'And I've only just started!' Both girls laughed.

------

At breakfast, Lily purposefully sat near to James Potter and the other Marauders. Her other friends were up where they usually sat with the fifth years, who were much friendlier than the seventh years at the far end of the table.

'Why are you sitting there, Lily?' Remus asked her from his position a few seats up the table as he reached for the toast. He had apparently noticed her new seating position. Lily tried to look a little sad.

'We had a fight this morning.'

'Who?' Remus asked, immediately interested.

'Alice and myself,' Lily replied, trying to look downcast. Remus seemed genuinely sorry.

'I'm sorry, Lily.' He hesitated. 'If it's not prying too much...what did you fight over?'

_Oh, very good question!_

'I'd rather not talk about it,' she replied quickly, and he nodded.

'Alright, sorry.'

'It's okay.' She gave him a weak smile.

_Got out of _that_ one._

'Done your homework for Transfiguration, James?' she asked over the top of the two fourth years sitting between them. James only briefly looked across at her, his height easily enabling him to see over the short fourth years.

'Sure.'

'All your homework?' Lily pressed. 'So you did all the reading, and everything we got in the last class?'

'Everything worth reading', James replied nonchalantly.

'I'm sure you cared to read all of it,' Lily told him, then decided to dive right in. 'Actually, I'm pretty sure only one section mattered to you, didn't it, James?'

She got him. He ignored the questioning looks of his friends and turned to Lily, this time keeping her gaze levelly.

'I don't need to read all the books. Everyone knows I'm the best at Transfiguration,' James boasted, and Lily caught the second meaning in the undertone.

Interesting. James What-A-Good-Shag-I-Am Potter.

'Really', she remarked sardonically, ignoring the confused and slightly annoyed looks the fourth years between them were giving her. 'I'm guessing Professor McGonagall told you that?' Lily was trying hard to keep her expression virtuous while she was so desperate to start laughing at the look on James' face.

'Actually, no, no she didn't,' James finally managed to reply, stumbling a little over the words. He swallowed, and seemed to gain some of his old confidence. 'But I'd be glad to show you my skills one day.' Lily started to smile a slow smile, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'Well, we'll see. I've actually asked Adrian Leroy for some help in Transfiguration...' James' elbow slipped off the table, and his hand banged it. Hard. Wincing, he shook his hand furiously, as though that would alleviate the pain.

'Adrian Leroy?' he repeated incredulously. 'That pretty boy!'

'Really, James,' Lily commented, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and considering the morning won. 'What do looks have to do with Transfiguration anyway?'

'Quite a lot,' Remus answered, looking from James to Lily, his expression that of extreme confusion. Lily leaned back in her chair.

'I think James would whole-heartedly agree with you on that point,' she told him. 'Looks and Transfiguration do have a lot in common for him. In fact, I think looks are the most important part of Transfiguration, really. If they're good looks, that is.'

'I'm missing something here!' Sirius wailed, slamming his hand on the table. 'And I demand to know what it is!'

'Easy, Padfoot,' Lily heard James mutter. 'You're not missing anything.'

Lily looked up from her toast and over to the Slytherin table, looking, as usual, for any sign of Adrian. As she looked up, she saw him looking over at her, and she caught his eye. He was staring over at Lily, and at James. Then he looked over to where Lily usually sat.

_He's wondering why I'm sitting with James and his friends, _she realized with some satisfaction.

Lily smiled to herself as she finished her breakfast. Today was certainly starting well.

That evening, Lily sat in the common room alone, trying desperately to complete the homework she'd been neglecting over the past week. She still couldn't concentrate, however: her thoughts were too full of Adrian Leroy and James Potter.

She couldn't stop thinking of the way Adrain had looked at her at breakfast this morning. Almost with an expression of hunger on his face…

Just at that moment, the door to the Gryffindor common room swung open, and the marauders all walked in together.

Loud, raucous laughter emanated from the direction of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius was gesturing animatedly, telling what looked like an amusing story or joke to his friends. Lily could make out bits of the conversation that were drifting across the common room.

'And then I said, 'hey, you may be a good root, but I only date girls with a personality!' Peter and James were practically rolling on the ground in laughter.

James seemed to have felt Lily's gaze, for he sat up suddenly, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Lily opened her mouth, about to say something scathing; then stopped herself at the last minute and pretended not to have heard.

_No wonder Sirius thinks something weird is going on, _she mused_. I'm not having a go at James every f__ive minutes like I usually do…_

Lily stood up and stretched. 'I need to get some fresh air', she announced to the world at large, albeit with a pointed look in James' direction. She saw him smile at his friends and stand up also.

He caught up with her just outside. Lily busied herself by pretending to look at the artwork on the walls.

'What do you want, James?' she asked him teasingly.

James strolled up to her lazily, whipping out his wand smoothly, and preformed a complicated little charm to produce a beautiful flower at the end of it. He then plucked it and handed it to her.

'So, Lily', he began. 'You still up for this date?'

She swallowed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him. _He's so arrogant,_ she thought angrily, but then she looked back down at the flower and her anger at him melted away.

'I am if you are', she replied teasingly, moving closer towards him as she said it. He gulped visibly.

'So…tomorrow night good?'

'Sounds good to me'. Lily chuckled inwardly.

'Right…so…meet ya at the Three Broomsticks, then. Seven good?'

'Seven sounds…good'

They both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

'Well, good then', said Lily. 'Er…bye'

And with that she re-entered the warmth of the common room.


End file.
